get_readyfandomcom-20200214-history
How it began
How it began is the pilot of Get Ready. In this episode, we learn about how get ready became a crossover. Synopsis We pan through a dark and decayed hallway. There is glass all over the floor, and we see some of it being swept up. The camera then pans to an old janitor figure. he greets us, explaining that the hallway is part of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and, begins to tell about how it all began. The Beginning The janitor explains that Get Ready was once divided by huge glass barriers. The characters, believing that the videos they were programmed to perform were their actual lives. Because they didn't know they were acting and they were to stay only in their universes, they did what they were told to do without any complaint or second thoughts-"or any thoughts for that matter* We are given a shot of Awoken, where we see that the other ponies think H8-Seed is their enemy and someone they should kill. Meanwhile, we see an article being written on a site in the real world. After, of course, he escapes the Rainbow Factory and BronyDanceParty is caught and killed by the machines-everything starts. BDP mysteriously wakes up on grass as his normal self-how did he respawn? Let alone outside the factory... The Expieriment Meanwhile, in the Real World, scientists are futzing around with Virtual Reality and portals. At one point, one scientist accidentally spills two chemicals together on a laptop, causing a portal which sucks in an iPhone. Another scientist calculates that the iPhone is confusingly "entering itself", meaning it has reached the digital world and hits Stoop!d Monkey. he begins to toy with the iPhone until he finds something more unusual than anything-when he types in his name, he sees some rather grotesque images of a monkey doing ridiculous activities. he begins to crititize how kids could see these images and how anyone could make such a sick, twisted thing-until he realizes the monkey is him. '' THE ULTIMATE 4TH WALL BREAK. Stoop!d Monkey realizes he needs to spread this to others, but that has a problem-there ''are ''no others in Stoop!d's world. He walks around for a bit, wondering what he can do. He walks for a bit, looking for clues until he hits a large, glassy wall-it's the barrier that held him in his habitat. He concludes other worlds must be behind the wall, and, being his stupid self, chucks the phone through the barrier, causing a good sized hole in it. He shouts goodbyes after the phone and proudly walks, ignoring the fact the hole in his barrier is cracking.... Next, the iPhone lands in the Garbage Pail Kids world, where one, Adam Bomb, curiously picks it up. He is from the 80's and thus has never seen an iPhone before. He finds Stoop!d's message: ''Hey Stoop!dhead-whoever gets this, look up your name. Adam does so, and, finds the wiki for Garbage Pail Kids. He spreads the word to his kind, nd they do as the message says and find their barrier. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1